Goodbye My Love
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Post Season Seven, Episode 11 "Suits of Woe"


_'_

Author: L.L Stewart

Summary: Post Season Seven, Episode 11 "Suits of Woe"

Category: Sons of Anarchy

Pairings: Jax and Tara

Rating: R

Genres: Romance/Supernatural

Warnings: Same as the show.

Chapters: 1

Completed: Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, Kurt Sutter does. This is just for fun.

Author's notes: So I decided to do something more supernatural in this one shot. Please bare with me. For those who are wondering about my other stories. I promise I am working on them... I'm struggling with One Weekend, I have almost finished the last chapter but I keep on editing and adding more stuff. I promise it will be posted soon. I really hope you like what I did with this new one shot and please let me know what you think. Feedback...It's like chocolate for my muse. This was not beta-d.

* * *

><p>Jax awoke startled, sweat pouring down his face, the taste of salt touching his lips. His eyes opened and his hand moved to his forehead, his other arm reached for the cigarettes on the night stand beside him. A loud gasp escaped his lips and he pulled the lighter off the stand and flicked it.<p>

He stared at the blue and yellow flame and tears fell from his eyes. Every night since he found out about his mother's involvement in Tara's death, he had the same dream over and over.

**_He was standing over his mother as she begged, screamed and cried for his forgiveness._**

**_ Lies and more lies coming out of her murderous, mouth._**

**_ His left hand was wrapped around her neck while, his other hand had his switch blade, pricking her delicate throat. She pleaded with him. Begged him not to kill her. his rage overcoming him- she was a traitor. His mother was a lying, murderous…traitor._**

"I always knew deep down that your mother would be the one to end us. That no matter how much I tried – I wasn't good enough. I was never good enough."

Jax' head snapped toward the voice across his room and tears filled his eyes, as he stared at the woman in front of him. _'What was she doing there? Was she real? Was he still dreaming?' _"Tara?" Jax replied, he sat up and started to move up the bed, but she was already in front of him. Her body– essence – sitting on the bed. Jax jumped, taken aback slightly, his blue eyes watched her closely. "Babe." He whispered, his hand reaching for her – almost touching her.

Tara smiled sadly, reaching for his hand, it slipped through his, hovering over his heart. Tears filled her eyes, she knew she would never be able to feel him or touch him again. She had missed him so much. Missed all her boys so much. "You're very much awake, Jax. I'm really here. I...I can't touch you, but it's really me. I'm here."

"How?" Jax stuttered, his eyes staring at her glowing hand above his heart. He wasn't sure what the hell was happening, if this was another dream...nightmare. But he could feel her. "I can feel that Tara... Your hand hovering over my heart. I can feel it. Like its some kind of electric shock – but, it's not painful or hurting me...How are you here?"

Tara's once green eyes, now black, sparkled at his soft words and she hovered closer, her aura touching his side. "How does it feel?" She asked, studying Jax curiously.

"Amazing." Jax whispered, he moved closer, trying to get as close as he could to her. "How am I not dreaming?

"How many days has it been? Since my murder?" She avoided Jax' question and glanced around the room...her old room. "I kind of get lost in time not sure what day it is, or how long I have been stuck like this."

Jax swallowed, his eyes closing tightly, a sob escaping his dry lips, "A month, two days, eleven hours and twenty-two minutes." His heart broke into a million pieces as he answered her question and he realized, that it was real. She was ever coming back.

The cry that left his lips this time was something more, primal and the sobs broke out and he couldn't stop or control them. "Why Tara, why did she do this to you?"

Tara frowned moving right in front of him, her hands grazing the sides of his face, a tear escaping her right eye. Jax could feel her presence more and his body started to hum, the electricity of her touch, shooting through his body...his soul.

"She killed you Tara. Brutally murdered you with a turkey fork, blamed it on the Chinese. The lie she told... " Jax paused, swallowing the lump in his throat, " They are all dead because of her...Jury, Bobby all the diosa girls. Dead because of what my mother did. How I am supposed to accept that? That my mother brutally murdered my whole world...my true love. How am I supposed to look at her everyday and be okay with that? "

"Jax, baby. If you kill her, you'll never be the same. You could never come back from that, you know that, right?"

Pain pierced through Jax' heart and his eyes closed. "I'm so sorry, Tara. If I had listened to you and did what you asked, took you and the boys out of Charming, this would have never happened."

"Your dad - he tried to change the club. Gemma found out about it and had him killed. Gemma, found those letters Jax, found ones that JT had wrote about her, she read of his suspicions of her. She read them and then destroyed them, before you could read them. She was the one who told Clay I had them. That's why Clay came after me. I'm not a hundred percent sure she had your father killed, but she knew all about it. This club, is all your mother has. Everything she has done, all the lies, the secrets...it was all for club. She'd be dead without it. Jax please, do what your father set out to do. Take our boys and get the hell out of Charming and away from your poisonous mother."

Tara smiled slightly, her hand still cupping his face, "I believe I was brought back into your life for a reason, maybe this was it. Maybe us being together, all the shit that has happened – the destruction, was to get you and our boys out of this toxic life and if it meant my death happened to get you there. I wouldn't change a thing."

"But – it's not a life without you Tara. How do you expect me to move on, forget everything that happened. I...I just can't."

"Don't you want our boys to be safe? Live a happy, normal life? This life you choose for_ us_...for _them._ They deserve better than that. Look at me, look at what it's done to you. You're a good man, Jax. You deserve better than this. Please do this for me. For the boys."

Tara's essence started to flicker, her face starting to fade. "No! Please don't go, Tara...God, please don't go."

"Please Jax, do this for me, for us. Our memory..."

Before Jax could respond, Tara's form disappeared," I love you" The last words leaving her mouth. Tears streaked his face as a puddle of water formed on the sheet clung to his naked body. "TARA." His gut wrenching cry, echoed through the empty house. Slipping out of bed frantically, he collapsed on the floor. " I love you, Tara – forever."

Gemma would pay for what she had done, then he would take his boys and get the hell out this town, leaving his club and his legacy behind.

The End.


End file.
